Love Shot Series: Tender
by Melody Faith The Fox
Summary: The T rated version of the Love Shot Series. This series contains original one-shots written by myself about different couples, OfficialxOfficial, OfficialxOC, OCxOC. May contain some M bits but highly unlikely to.


**I own Firenza, Atticus and Lola, Echo is property of Echo-the-Hedgehog**

Well, I've split the Love Shots into two. Madness is for M rated Love Shots while Tender is for T rated Love Shots. These are now collections of my original one shots, since I figured there would be too many on my profile. Unlike my OC count. I really should cut it down a bit and just post everything in that encyclopedia collection I was thinking abot posting. Let me know what you think.

**

* * *

**

**Love Shot**

**Problematic Night-In**

Firenza sighed as she laid down on her king sized bed. She rolled on to her stomach and flicked her tail seductively as Atticus closed the door behind him. Firenza purred sensually as Atticus crawled on to the bed. He kissed her softly on her cheek. Firenza smiled as she reached back and unzipped her bodysuit. Atticus smiled too as he climbed on top of Firenza and took her sleeves off. He began rubbing her shoulders; Firenza mewed in reply before looking away.

"What's wrong, kitten?"

"It's...nothing."

"Tell me."

"... I had sex with Echo last night."

"E... You know I don't mind you straying while you recover from your husband's death, but my superior?"

"I'm sorry! I know I shouldn't have done it! But I did it for you! I asked him if he'd give you some time off for my body for the night!"

"Firenza! You know I hate it when you try to get benefits for me!"

"I'm sorry...maybe I should have just left everyone after Trakito was killed and disappeared for years only to be found drowned and washed up on a beach somewhere. Hopefully New Robotropolis."

"No! No, no, no! Don't ever think like that Firenza!" Atticus scorned as he took his coat and gloves off. "Let me take your mind off of it. I'll forgive you this time, but you must remember not to do this."

"...Yes, Atticus..."

"Now, my kitten, let me please you..."

Atticus smiled as Firenza huffed in surrender. He began to massage her back, Firenza purred soothingly in reply. He then started to remove her bodysuit, Firenza jumped before relaxing and allowing him to take the clothing off. He rubbed her inner legs as he took her leg-sleeves (?) off as well. Firenza's tail flicked between Atticus' legs. He chuckled at the feeling of the tail gliding along his crotch. He leaned down and began to whisper into Firenza's left ear, her face blushing darker with every word. He let out a huff as he looked down at his pants, Firenza's tail was working its magic. Atticus smirked before returning the favour. Firenza moaned softly as she spread her legs. Atticus chuckled.

"You got new lace?"

"Yeah...why...?"

"No problem, I'm just surprised... You actually bought the ones I liked?"

"Yeah...but..."

"But what?"

"I had to use your money... I've been looked for a contract for years...so I'm broke..."

"Firenza! What have I told you?"

"But I wanted to get them to cheer you up...! I know that you've been pressing on for a while against Victoria and you looked a little sad..."

"Haahhh...what will I do with you?"

"How about those sexy suggestions...?"

"Will do."

Atticus laughed again as he moved back. Firenza mewed softly as Atticus took off his pants. He climbed back on to her and smiled as he began to grind her. Firenza let out a loud moan as the door opened. Lola poked her head in before looking away with a deep blush across her face. Atticus looked back at her as he reached for his coat. Firenza let out a whine as Atticus got off of her and off of the bed. Lola opened the door fully and saluted. Atticus huffed as he waved it off.

"What have I told you about saluting?"

"Sorry, Atticus, force of habit. Lucas and Blanche have both reported that Victoria is making her next move."

"Right. Tell them to prepare to move in."

"Right away." Lola left quickly.

Atticus turned to Firenza, bent down and kissed her gently on the lips. "I'm sorry, my kitten. Duty calls."

"It's okay..I can wait."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that~! Please review! The next Love Shot is going to be... a surprise!


End file.
